


Among the Branches

by NikaylaSarae



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Landlord!Remy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27902665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikaylaSarae/pseuds/NikaylaSarae
Summary: Getting woken up at the crack of dawn by your landlord can’t be a good thing.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Among the Branches

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted to my Tumblr account @stillebesat. 
> 
> December Drabbles Day 5

**BZZZZZZZ BZZZZZZ BZZZZZZ**

Virgil jerked, banging his head against his headboard. “Gah, geez.” He cursed fumbling for his phone in the semi-darkness. Who in the blazes was call--. “WHAT?” He growled, pulling his blanket back over his head. 

“Yo, Treehugger.” 

Virgil stiffened, breath catching in his throat. Of all the people he expected to be calling at the crack of dawn-- “Rems?” He asked, pushing up onto his elbow, rubbing the palm of his hand over an eye. Of all the people he expected to risk his wrath at being woken up before noon, his landlord and quasi-friend would never have made the list. The guy liked his mornings as sleep-filled as he did. Unless--Virgil inhaled sharply.  _ Had he forgotten to pay rent?!  _ Shoot! SHOOT! 

“Gurl, you still interested in getting a kitty cat?” 

Wait--huh? He’d never heard Rems sound so...tense before and the guy dealt with broke college students lying to his face on a daily basis. “Dude, you told me you’re allergic.” He said slowly, wondering if he was still dreaming. That was one of the only firm rules Remy had. No pets. No exceptions. 

“And you told me you climb trees for work.”

What did that have to do with cats and Remy’s extreme allergy to them? “Yah?” 

“Great. My place. Get here. With your gear.  _ Now. _ ” 

“Your pla-”

**Click**

Virgil lowered his phone, staring at the screen in disbelief. “Seriously?” He dropped his head back on the pillow.  _ “ _ Rems, It’s far too  _ early  _ for this!” He groaned, before rolling out of bed, stumbling over his jeans he’d left on the floor on his way to the bathroom. 

But who was he to ignore his  _ landlord _ when he demanded a visit? 

Twenty minutes later, Virgil pulled up in his rusty truck to see Remy pacing like a caged tiger in front of his modest home. 

His landlord whirled, pushing his shades onto his head as he stalked to Virgil, yanking the door open with a terse smile and bloodshot eyes. “Yo, darlin.” He greeted, practically pulling Virgil out onto the street. “Gotcha stuff?”

Obviously? He would have thought the ladder sticking out of the bed of his truck would have been a clear enough sign he was prepared. “I-in the bac--Rems what’s going on--” 

Remy practically growled, jerking his free hand over his shoulder to the trees popping up over his roof. “There’s been some freaking yowling demon stuck in the tree outside my place for the last  _ three _ nights and I  _ can’t get a wink of sleep. _ Yah got me?”

_ Oh. _ Virgil licked his lips, peering at the branches with a critical eye. He knew a thing or two about not being able to sleep because of noise. Though in his case it was a loud tenant in the apartment next door playing the drums at two in the morning instead of a cat. “Sure, man. I can get it down.” He’d done plenty of similar rescues before for his job. “Uh….where is it exactly?” 

Remy threw up his hands. “To blazes if I know! But it’s up there _somewhere_.” His eyes glinted as he jabbed a finger into Virgil’s chest. _“Trust me.”_ He practically hissed the words. “ _I_ _know._ Just get it down within the hour so I can catch some z’s and the creature is yours. _Capiche?_ ”

Virgil rolled his eyes, batting Remy’s hand away. “Yah, yah, whatever. Go get some sleep,  _ Princess. _ I’ll go rescue you from your little demon.” 

He turned back to the bed of his truck, a small smile playing on his lips at the spluttering sounds coming from his landlord before he heard Remy open and slam the door to his home. 

Virgil let out a sigh as he gathered his rope, harness, and bag of tools. “Okay, kitty cat.” He mumbled, letting himself into the backyard, squinting up into the branches of the tree searching for signs of the creature. “You better be a stray and not have someone looking for you.” 

Of course if the creature was completely feral...it wasn’t like he’d be able to keep it either. 

His eyes narrowed as he thought he saw movement over halfway up the tree where the branches grew too thin to hold a human’s weight. 

But if the cat had a collar on...If he’d been woken up early on his day off and had to do all this work to get the cat down only for it to already have an owner...well, Remy would definitely owe him big. Like free coffee for a month big for getting his hopes up for  _ nothing.  _


End file.
